


I've Liked You For A Thousand Years

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gratuitous Scott Pilgrim references, Handholding, M/M, Playgrounds, Toronto, Uncertainty and Doubts, late night date, smitten kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Finn has weird date ideas, but Sami rolls with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The girl who wrote a Scott Pilgrim AU about Finn and Sami writes a fic where Sami and Finn go on a date to Hillcrest Park? It's so self-indulgent it just might work...

Sami liked Toronto enough. It wasn’t home like Montreal, but visiting was always nice and the scenery, the food, and the people were always lovely.

Well, not as lovely as his current date.

“Tell me, love, why are we going to a random park in Toronto before a snowstorm instead of at that barcade with Xavier,” he asked Finn as the Uber drove off and they climbed up the concrete stairs.

Finn playfully scoffed as they walked up the stairs. “First of all, the snowstorm rolls in long after we’re gone. Second, it’s not just any park. It’s Hillcrest Park. It’s where Scott and Ramona’s first date took place.”

“How do you know more about _Scott Pilgrim_ than I do? I’m the Canadian here.”

“Hey, I was very bored in Japan sometimes with not a lot of Internet.”

As they finished walking up the stairs, the park spilled out in front of them. To one side, a playground, the other a tennis court. It was eerily, soothingly quiet in the middle of the night as Sami took Finn’s hand and they began to walk down a concrete trail. “I wish you didn’t have to go back to Florida.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Finn sighed as he squeezed at Sami’s hand. “But I got some things to take care of. It’s unfair though. I’m healthy. I just want to be back on Raw and go to Mania.”

“Hey, maybe we can both watch from the side then,” Sami joked.

Finn pouted at that as he stopped walking to look at Sami, cupping his face in his gloved hands. “Don’t say that, okay? You’ll be there.”

“I mean, technically…”

“You’ll be there,” Finn assured. “If they won’t make space for you, make it for yourself, love.”

The two fell silent as they pressed their foreheads to each others. “Sorry,” Sami muttered, “I just get in my own head sometimes, y’know?”

“I know,” Finn breathed, rubbing Sami’s arm reassuringly. “But that shit’s a liar, okay? You’re good enough. You belong here. No matter what Stephanie says about you.”

“Thanks,” Sami whispered as he kissed the top of Finn’s head and hugged him. “God, I’ve missed you. These past six months on the road haven’t been the same without you.”

“I could say the same about only getting you to myself two days a week if I’m lucky,” Finn chuckled as he rested his head in the crook of Sami’s neck.

“Promise you’ll be back soon?”

“Promise, dear.”

“Good.”

Finn looked up at Sami again, pressing his nose against his before pressing a kiss to his lips. As they slowly kissed in the middle of the trail, Sami felt like hearts were exploding around his head.

He loved Finn. That mattered more than Wrestlemania, wins and losses. It mattered so much more.

As they broke apart, Finn looked up at Sami with bright eyes, then over to the swingset. “Want to see who can swing the highest?”

Sami snorted at that as Finn lead him over. “I thought you’d never ask, Ramona.”

“How am I Ramona?”

“How am I anyone but Scott?”

“You’re better than Scott though.”

“Not exactly a high bar.”

Finn laughed at that as he pulled Sami in for another kiss. And another three in quick succession. “You’re right. It’s not a high bar, but you clear it and reset it higher a million times over.”

“Are we still talking about _Scott Pilgrim_?”

“Shut up and swing with me, _mo ghrá.”_

“Alright _habibi,_ ” Sami playfully sighed as they took a seat on the swings. “So demanding.”

“I can be more demanding if you want,” Finn teased, sticking his tongue and waggling his eyebrows.

Sami felt himself blush a bit as he began pushing himself on the swing. “Later… back at the hotel. I mean, I only got two hours to drive tomorrow, so…” 

“Say no more,” Finn purred as he began swinging.

Sami stopped and watched for a second, observing the arcs of Finn’s swing. Even on a creaky swingset, he was graceful as ever. Sami had missed seeing that every night in the ring and in their bed.

God, he really loved this beautiful dork, _Scott Pilgrim_ date ideas and all.


End file.
